


We Believe

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From a Flat on Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the fall John Watson believes in Sherlock Holmes and he may be surprised who also believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted between 2014-01-02 and 2014-08-27 so please excuse any childish tone or quality.

Six months after the fall the world was changing their minds about Sherlock, John and Lestrade were the ones on the front line.

Three months after the fall John and Lestrade were sent three cans of yellow spray paint each. So they did what anyone would do with spray paint. They made Mycroft watch the CCTV for any cops and they spray painted three messages all across London.

I believe in Sherlock Holmes.

Richard Brook was a fake.

Moriarty was real.

Two months after that John found a box on the doorstep of Baker Street. When he opened the box he found a note that read, "We believe in Sherlock Holmes." It then went on for twenty pages of signature after signature. There were thousands, John couldn't believe his eyes. Underneath the signatures were four t-shirts one said, "I am Sherlocked," another says "I believe in Sherlock," a third said, "Get Sherlock, #moriartywasreal," the last one read, "I am fighting John Watson's war." Then at the very bottom of the box, underneath all of the shirts was a note that read, "check what's trending on twitter." So that's what John did and what he found made him almost fall out of his chair. It was all things supporting Sherlock and him, not one thing was negative.

It seamed, to John, that the whole word really did believe in Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
